


Press record and tell me your feelings

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Accidental Outing, Bokuaka - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, and pining, eventually, i'll eventually get other ships in here as well, kiyoyachi - Freeform, lots of fluff, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki, youtube au, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima knows he's fucked the minute he hits play. A.K.A., everyone's a youtuber and Tsukishima is a lovesick little nerd (now also featuring Kuroo and Bokuto being lovesick nerds as well).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling hard

_“Just play it!"_ Tsukishima pauses Yachi’s newest vlog, posted only twenty minutes ago, staring curiously at the strange boy sitting at a keyboard not too far from Yachi’s familiar face. The setting was different from her usual vlogs, in a cluttered bedroom with boxes stacked in the corners. He clicks play again once he’s regained some sense, curious. _Yachi’s giggle instantly fills his ears, loud and melodic and Tsukishima smiles at his friend._

_"Yachi you said you’d help me unpack,” The boy whines, hiding his face in his hands._

_“Yama please?”_

_“Fine.” Yachi giggles and hums a note and, somewhat begrudgingly, hits the key that matches it. His face goes almost stone cold and the change makes Yachi squeal in excitement at the tune he starts to play._

It was a simple one, and Tsukishima had learned the same one on his violin a while ago. He quite liked it, and hums along to the melody coming from the piano. Then Yachi starts singing, her face barely in view of the camera she held, angled to show both her and the mysterious boy. Tsukishima watches the way the boy nods his head to the beat, and the way Yachi smiles brightly when he plays one of her favorite lines (he knows because the line was scribbled across almost every surface in her home).

Tsukishima hates to admit, but he stops focusing on Yachi all together, instead watching the brunet boy playing the piano diligently by her side. He played well enough, and he was pretty… He sees why Yachi had asked to collab; his looks alone could probably bring in a couple viewers, with his cute chubby cheeks and his dimples and his cute freckles…

Tsukishima was so caught up in looking at the boy that when he starts singing too, he’s taken aback some. Though, he suspects that anyone could be taken aback at a voice like that coming from such a small person. He sings the harmony to Yachi’s melody, his voice somehow able to reach higher notes that Tsukishima would never be able to reach without a kick to the groin. He’s sure his jaw visibly drops, but he can’t tell, because he’s still 100% focused on the boy on the screen in front of him.

He and Yachi harmonize and Tsukishima has to remind himself to breathe because this boy is taking his breath away. They get to the final verse and Tsukishima dreads it because he wants to hear more from him, more piano, more of his voice, and did this kid play any other instruments–

_“Can you help me unpack now?”_

_“One more?”_

“Yes, please,” Tsukishima breathes.

_“Yachiii,”_

_“Fine,”_ The camera clicks out with another giggle from Yachi, and Tsukishima just stares at the computer in awe. Then his eyes fall to the description bar ad he clicks the read more, sifting through Yachi’s rambling of apologies for not having any videos out, here’s a video I got today while at a friend’s house, blah blah blah,here’s his links. Tsukishima instantly clicks on the link and is redirected to his youtube channel. Tsukishima clicks the first video that pops up and sees it’s just been posted the day before.

_“Morninggg,” The boy yawns into the camera, bare shoulders wrapped up with a blanket. He’s in a different room than Yachi’s vlog, but there’s no bed, just a blanket on the floor, and everything’s in boxes littered around the room. “It’s moving day, and I’m having some friends help me get everything in the van. Makoto came over yesterday with some of his friends and helped me get the piano over there, which I’m glad for, and he and Yachi are coming over in a few. I’ve just woken up and realized how late it is, so I don’t have as much time to get dressed today before–”_

_A doorbell rings and the boy sighs, smiling shyly at the camera. “…I guess I had less time than I thought.” He giggles. “Be right back.”_

_The boy covers the camera lens, and the video cuts to a shot of him and an older looking guy with glasses, smiling. He’s wearing a shirt now, and his hair is slightly less mussed._

_“Hello Makoto,” He says cheerily. “Thank you for coming over,”_

The boy drops his head against the man’s – Makoto’s – chest and Tsukishima feels his heart drop. He was already taken.

_“No problem-o, Tadashi,” Makoto chuckles._

Tsukishima perks up. _Tadashi_. It was a nice name.

_“You ready to use your muscles and help me move boxes?”_

_“No,”_

_“Too bad! You’re stuck here now, Mr. Volleyball man,” Tadashi pretends to laugh evilly, but his adorable giggles break through and he sounds more adorable than ever._

_The bell rings and Tadashi rushes to answer the door, opening it to a familiar face._

_“Yachiii!” The camera goes out and the scene changes again, this time someone else is holding the camera, filming Tadashi struggle with a box._

_“Just do it!” Yachi tries her best interpretation of Shia Lebouf, giggling, and Tadashi whines, trying to lift the box rather pathetically. Someone snickers and then Makoto is on the screen, lifting the box and patting Tadashi’s head._

Tsukishima quirks an eyebrow. Patting someone’s head wasn’t very couple-y.

_“I got it, shortstack,”_

_“You’re not that much taller than me!”_

_“Still short,” Makoto calls somewhere off screen, and Tadashi pouts._

_Tsukishima feels his heart snap in two inside his body his pout is so damn cute._

_“Yachi! Give me tha–”_

_The video cuts again, and now they’re in the familiar room from Yachi’s video, eating pizza and…french fries?_

_“So how are you liking the new house?” Makoto asks, taking a big bite out of his pizza._

_“It’s so beautiful! And way bigger than my apartment,” Tadashi’s eyes light up, and he rambbles on about how he could finally play piano and film without worrying about waking the neighbors or something of the like. Eventually, after many shots of him messing around with Yachi and Makoto, it’s just Tadashi in-shot, shirtless and sleepy-looking again, rubbing at his eyes._

_“All moved in! Yachi said she’d come help me unpack tomorrow, so we’ll be busy, but I thought I’d share a bit of life before I go internet-less for a few days while I wait for cable and everything. Being an adult is so weird,” Tadashi giggles, “I think we’re going to film soon, me and Yachi, for real. Not just like, vlogging filming. So look forward to that!” Tadashi smiles brightly. “I’ll see you guys as soon as I get internet! Byeee!”_

Tadashi waves at the camera and then his face is gone and the next video is loading, but Tsukishima has to pause it before it starts to calm down. Tadashi was adorable. How has he never heard him come up in conversation before? How has he never seen any of his videos before? They were basically the same person, their anime and music style was nearly identical.

He pulls out his phone immediately, texting Yachi.

>>Who the hell is the guy in your video and why have I never heard of him before?

He gets a reply almost an instant later. - - Why, interested? ;)

>>Maybe. Isn’t he dating glasses?

\- -Nopee! Single. (I can’t believe you thought he was dating Shimada-san, ew! He’s like ten years older than him!)

>>…Will I get to meet him ever?”

\- -Affirmative.

>>Good.

Tsukishima clicks his phone off, satisfied with the information he got, and clicks play on the next video, a gaming video, with a soft smile.

_“Hey guys, welcome to–”_

“ _Fuck_ , he’s cute.”


	2. Awkward Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yama meet, and it’s rather awkward and Tsukki may or may not scream.

“Oi, Yachi, I’m here, you have that copy of The Last of Us I wanted?” Tsukishima stops in the doorway to Yachi’s living room, freezing in his tracks. He locks eyes with the brunette sitting on the couch and knows he’s fucked. Tadashi was here. Shit. “Oh...Uh.. I didn’t know Yachi had anyone over...”

“H- Hi! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi’s friend! Sorry to startle you,” Tadashi says, standing and offering a hand to Tsukishima, and Tsukishima realizes suddenly that not everyone was allowed to address him as Tadashi, only close relatives and friends, and that he’s been referring to him as Tadashi in his head. “Uh...Y- Yachi’s out right now, a package of hers delivered to the wrong place and she had to go get it...” Tadashi pulls his hand away, and Tsukishima realizes he’s been staring at him from the same spot since he walked in.

He feels his face heat up. “... _Pretty_...”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

“...Ok...” Yamaguchi hums and goes back to sitting on the couch. He picks his ds off the arm and starts playing, looking up nervously every now and then and eyeing Tsukishima. Eventually, Tsukishima’s awe fades, and he makes his way towards the couch, awkwardly sitting there until Yachi comes back. Tadashi tries to make conversation, but Tsukishima doesn’t do much talking, he’s so nervous and so Tadashi just takes to looking up from his ds nervously every few seconds, probably resulting in a lot of deaths in whatever game he was playing.

“I’m back! Sorry about that, Yamaguchi, I’m so horrible!” Yachi drops a box onto the dining room table and rushes into the room, apologies on her lips. “Ugh the delivery service makes me so mad, that’s the third miss-shipped package this month! I- Oh, hi, Tsukishima! What brings you here?”

“Hm? I’m just here for the game you promised I could borrow; you said come over today.”

“Did I? I’m sorry!” Yachi facepalms, and slumps her shoulders. “I’m so dumb! I lent it to Hinata and Kageyama to do on their channel, they won’t be done with it until next week.”

“Damn it,” Tsukishima glowers, crossing his arms. “King and his queen, always wasting my time.”

“Again, I’m really sorry! And I’m sorry I kept you waiting, Yamaguchi! Ready to film?”

“Yeah.” Tadashi says, tucking his ds in his pocket and standing. Only then does Tsukishima realize their close proximity and he screams internally.

“Wanna stay and watch, Tsukishima? If you have your violin we can do a little something after we’re done,” Yachi’s idea is tempting, as Tsukishima hasn’t gotten any ideas what he’s going to do for the week, but he’d left his violin at home and it was late, he should get home...

“Maybe next time, you two have fun, though.” Tsukishima politely declines, and steps out, internally screaming the whole time.

“Who was that?” Tadashi asks, watching out the window as Tsukishima walks past. “He’s cool.”

“That’s Tsukishima,” Yachi says, smiling to herself, “He does youtube too. I think you’d like him.”

“Really? He does?” Yachi hums, and steps over to her laptop she’d left on the table, filming forgotten, and clicks it on.

“Here, look.” Yachi pulls up a video, and Tadashi walks over, curious. Yachi clicks play and the video starts.

This, evidently, was the beginning of Yamaguchi Tadashi’s slow-growing crush on Tsukishima Kei, and also the beginning of Tsukishima’s inevitable demise.

-

Tsukishima actually meets the person he’s been near-obsessing over for the last two weeks and he can barely manage to say hello. _Of fucking course._

Tsukishima sighs, dropping his backpack on his couch and falling onto it haphazardly, groaning into one of the couch cushions. _“Idiot, idiot, idiot,”_ He mutters, shaking his head. He was such an idiot. The biggest idiot ever, probably.

“You could have at least made conversation with the poor kid. He probably thinks you’re a dick now,” He grumbles. He sits up, and pulls his laptop over from the other side of the couch. Maybe it he played something for a bit he’d forget this whole thing ever happened.

He clicks on twitter, intending to ask his followers what he should play, when he notices some notifications in his notification bar and clicks on it. Some people favorited a tweet, some retweeted the same fucking tweet, some people followed him...

Tsukishima almost faints when he sees the first name on the new follows list.

_@TamaguchiTadashi is now following you!_

_Fuck._

This would be interesting.


	3. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit after they meet, Tadashi asks Tsukisihima to accompany him on his livestream. Tsukki does not last the night.

"Hey, Tsukki,”

“Hm?” Tsukishima curses the awkward way his voice cracks, and he cringes at his monitor, hoping Tadashi didn’t hear that. 

“Play me a song?” Somehow Tadashi knew he was in arms reach of his violin-- or maybe he was guessing. 

“Sure,” Tsukishima says cooly, reaching over and grabbing the instrument out of it’s case. “Sure, what do you want me to play?”

“Something from this soundtrack, I saw on your channel you played some of the songs.”

Tsukishima peeks at his laptop to see what game it was because -- honestly -- he wasn’t paying any attention to what Tadashi was playing, he was just trying not to fuck up. He knows the game, and finds one of it’s songs’ sheet music on the top of the pile in his folder --lucky him-- so he sets up to play. 

“You have music for this too, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but not on me; it’s still in a box somewhere...” Tadashi’s voice softens, as if he’s turned away from the mic, and when Tsukishima turns to the screen, Tadashi isn’t in his face cam. “Couldn’t find any. Oh well. Play for me, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima stutters out a “Y- yeah,” and starts the first note, but not too far into it he finds himself staring at Tadashi as he plays, a content smile on his face, and ends up scratching a few lines. He curses under his breath, glad the music covered up his words. He focuses on his sheet music again, and his fingers moving furiously on the neck, but that doesn’t seem to work because his min keeps drifting to how beautiful Tadashi looked playing his own instrument and he misses even more notes. Tadashi laughs, smiling brightly, and Tsukishima stops altogether, the situation all too much. 

“Nervous, Tsukki?”

“I just haven’t played this song in a while,” Tsukishima instantly replies, blushing furiously. Tadashi giggles. 

“Ok, why don’t we talk, Tsukki? What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Why blue?” 

Because it’s the color of the shirt you’re wearing right now. “B- because...The sky and stuff.”

“The sky and stuff?” Tadashi laughs, and Tsukishima sees his head loll back on his computer screen. 

“...Yeah...” Tsukishima can see the cat blowing up, and chooses to ignore it for now. “Um...I’ve always liked the sky. Especially at night, when I can see the stars...” Oh my god why are you still talking shut up you’re going to make it weird. 

“Oh really? What’s your favorite constellation?”

“The ones on your face.” Tsukishima blurts out. As soon as he realizes he’s said this out loud, however, he smacks a hand to his head. Tadashi still has yet to reply, and his eyes are wide on the screen, and he rushes to fix things. “I- I mean, uh...Orion’s belt?.. There- there’s a lot of, uh... Constellations. I can’t choose just one.”

“Oh, uh...” Tadashi laughs nervously. “Yeah. Stars are really pretty, no wonder you can’t choose!”

This time, Tsukishima can’t stop himself from peeking down at the chat. 

\--Oh my god Tsukishima ask him out already

\--Did...did i just hear that right???

\--Tsukishimaaa no he’s mine!

\--We won’t let you take him from us!

\-- ;P

\--That is so gay Tsukishima holy shit.

\--Is this Tsukki guy dating Yama or smth??

He nearly faints.


	4. The trials and tribulations of kuroo tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou is not very good at hiding his feelings. This could be told by the various amounts of people in the comments sections of his videos pointing out, for the millionth time, that he was absolutely, 100%, hella queer for his best friend, roommate, and fellow youtuber Kozume Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s try some kuroken youtube au too.

There were some thing Kuroo Tetsurou prided himself on. His good looks, his charm, his ability to cook -- not only _edible_ , but _good_ meals...He was a man of many talents, one would say.

Kuroo Tetsurou, however, was _not_ very good at hiding his feelings.

This could be told by the various amounts of people in the comments sections of his videos pointing out, for the millionth time, that he was _absolutely, 100%, hella queer_ for his best friend, roommate, and fellow youtuber Kozume Kenma.

_\--Oh my god he’s so gay._

_\--Omf Kuro just fickin date him already ugh._

_\--This is so gay wtf are kuroo and ken-chan dating???_

_\--Does anyone else see th e waY KUROO LOO KS AT KENMA_

“Kuroo, what’s wrong?” The source of all his problems asks from his spot on the couch. He must have heard Kuroo groan.

“Nothing, just going through some comments.”

“Ah,” Kenma says, and that’s that.

 _Maybe I should just tell him..._ “Hey, Kenma?” _Wait, no, I’d better not. If I fuck up, things will be awkward, and I can’t make things awkward, he’s my roommate for fucks sake._ “...You want to just order pizza tonight? I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Sure.”

“Can I call Bo and Akaashi over? We can have a movie night.”

“Sure.”

“Cool.”

Kuroo stands in a hurry, and rushes to his bedroom to grab his cellphone.

He dials Bokuto first, inviting his other best friend over, and orders the pizza. He doesn’t bother with asking Kenma what he wanted, he already knows. With a sigh, Kuroo enters the living room again to see Kenma’s moved. Now, instead of lying lazily against the front of the couch with his laptop against bent knees, he’s sitting curled up on the couch in Kuroo’s blankets he’d left alone when he went to order pizza, playing on his ds.

“Took you long enough...” Kenma mumbles when Kuroo falls onto the couch. “I’m cold.”

“Ha, sorry, Bo wanted to talk forever again...” Kenma falls onto his lap, and hums.

“How’d the video turn out, anyways? I haven’t gotten around to watching it yet.”

“Great!” Kuroo says, smiling. “Great-- everyone liked it. Everyone liked _you_.”

“As they should,” Kenma huffs, “I’m on your channel enough, they should at least be used to me.”

_\-- Omg just d8 alreadY_

_\-- Kuroo if you don’t aSK HIM OUT_

“Yeah...”

Kenma looks up from his game, and frowns. “Kuroo--”

“We’re here!” The apartment door flies open, and Bokuto strides in, followed more calmly by Akaashi.

“Pardon the intrusion,” He mumbles when he enters the living room and sits gingerly in a chair nearby. “And sorry about him; I _told_ him you two might like it if he knocked, but...”

“Kuroo and Kenma don’t have anything to hide from me!” Bokuto says, and Kuroo turns to where his voice is coming from.

“Oi! Quit eating all our food! Pizza’s on its way.”

“Oh, what kind what kind?”

“Meat lovers for us, plain cheese for our boring roommates,” Kuroo points a look in Akaashi’s direction since he can’t look at both Kenma and Akaashi at the same time, and Kenma sticks his tongue out at him from his spot on his lap. It strikingly occurs to Kuroo how tempted he was to say _“our boring boyfriends,”_ but he shakes it off and sticks his tongue out right back.

\- - -

“We’ll see you guys next week when we come over to film!”

“’Kayyy,”

“I’ll miss you bro!”

“I’ll miss you too, bye,”

“You don’t even sound the tiniest bit sad!”

“Because I’m not.”

“Whaaaat?!”

“Bye.” The door slams shut in Bokuto’s face, only to be opened a second later, an _“I love you,”_ tossed out to pouting lips, and then it’s slammed shut again. Kuroo walks back into the living room and collapses on the couch, where Kenma was sleeping soundly. He sighs softly, and pulls out his phone, snapping a picture of himself making a contemplative face, Kenma sleeping clearly in the background. He captions it _“To move him or not to move him”_ and sends it to his snapchat story without even thinking. then he snaps a picture of just him sleeping, saves it to his phone, and closes the app.

Kenma shifts in his spot, and makes a cute noise Kuroo knows Kenma would blush at having known he’s made it, and Kuroo feels his heartbeat pick up. He was just too cute. Hesitantly, Kuroo slides his arms under Kenma, and lifts him up gingerly, careful not to jostle him. When he -- somehow -- gets Kenma’s bedroom door open and finds his way to his bed in the darkness, he’s relieved. He can go back to his room and wallow in his gay thoughts alone.

However, his plan is ruined by Kenma grabbing onto his shirt and tugging him down with him onto the bed. “Stay with me...”

And then Kuroo remembers they watched a scary movie tonight, and that Kenma can’t sleep alone after watching scary movies. _He fell asleep in the middle of it, he can’t possibly be scared?_  Kuroo thinks, but crawls into bed anyways, allowing Kenma to curl up next to him.

With a sigh, he pulls out his phone and looks at his notifications. A whole bunch of people have already screenshotted the photo he’d put up, and it was on twitter with directs to him, all amounting to, seemingly, one thing:

_@kurooohoho: What is this??? Why is this so cute???_

_@kurooohoho: Omg just date alrdy_

_@kurooohoho: Wtf this is so gay_

...That he was _absolutely, 100%, hella queer_ for his best friend, roommate, and fellow youtuber Kozume Kenma.

Kuroo groans and lets his head hit the pillow under him. Kenma instantly nuzzles his head into his neck, making that adorable noise again, and Kuroo tries his best not to die then and there. He’ll be ok. It’s only for the night anyways...


	5. Ennoshita's new project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita, Tadashi's old college roommate, has a new project, and it may just be the death of him.

_“So I’m starting a new project.” Tadashi raises his head to look his friend in the eyes, watching the way they light up as he sits down, coffee in one hand, laptop case in the other. He smiles, warmly.  
_

_“That’s great, Chika!” Chikara grins back at him, and takes a swig of his coffee, not even grimacing as the scalding liquid hits his throat. “Sounds exciting!”_

_“Oh, it is,” Chikara says, opening his laptop and typing up his password. “I just got done making a deal-- we’re making a short film-- with real film production equipment!”  
_

_“That’s amazing!” Tadashi exclaims, proud of his college roommate for accomplishing so much. To be able to write and direct something at Chikara’s age was terrific.  
_

_“Of course, it’s all hush-hush right now, but... I want you to be in it.”  
_

_“What? Seriously?” Tadashi’s eyes widen.  
_

_“Of course! I want you to be a part of this. And you’d be perfect for one of the characters I have planned out.” Chikara scrolls through his computer before coming up to the file he wanted and opening it, showing it to Tadashi as he took another swig of his coffee. “If you don’t mind a male love interest.”  
_

_Tadashi giggles. “You know I don’t.”_

_Chikara smirks. “I knew I could count on you.”_

That was five months ago. Now, as Tadashi closes his copy of the script, having finally finished reading it over, wonders if this was a good idea at all. His character was a demon, but that was less troubling than the fact that his love interest was Tsukishima. 

The same Tsukishima that he’d been getting closer to in recent months, the same Tsukishima that he had a hopeless crush on. 

Their characters got to spend the entire film in heavy sexual tension, pining after one another, and in the end, share a kiss...Before Tsukishima kills Tadashi.

Speak of the devil, Tadashi’s phone rings, startling him out of his stupor, and he scrambles to answer it. “H-- hello?”

“Hey,” Tsukishima’s voice rings through the speaker, and Tadashi absolutely wants to die in this moment. “Did you get your script?”

“Yeah. I got it yesterday, I just got done reading it.”

“So did I.”

“Oh?”

“So...we’re love interests, it seems.”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” That’s all Tsukishima says on the matter. “I’m gonna go-- Yachi wants me over, something about a pretty girl and dresses and fashion I think. At least, that’s what I got out of that phone call. I’ll call you later.”

“Yeah-- bye.”

“Bye.”

Tadashi hears the phone click off, and the call end long before he finally moves his phone away from his ear. His heart pounds in his chest, and he wonders if this whole thing was more trouble than it was worth. But he couldn’t drop out now, not with Chikara counting on him. 

His phone rings again, and he curses himself for not changing his  _damn_  ringtone. “Hello?”

“So? Did you finish it? What’d you think?”

Tadashi takes a breath, and tries to illustrate a smile in his voice.  _This wouldn’t be that bad. In the end, he’d get to kiss Tsukishima, right?_  “I love it.”

He hears Chikara whoop in the background. “I knew you would.” 


	6. Kuroo has got it bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma film a video. Kenma cooks. Kuroo thinks he's an angel sent from heaven to destroy him for his transgressions.

"Hey everyone! It’s Kuro, here with--” Kuroo nudges Kenma, smiling, even when he’s met with silence. Not missing a beat, he adds, “Kenma! I’ll edit that out later. Probably.” 

“Probably.” Kenma snickers, and Kuroo pouts. 

“Kenma, so mean!”

“Just tell them what we’re doing...” Kenma sighs, shifting in his seat, and Kuroo’s excited smile returns as he straightens in his seat. 

“We’re going through my Tumblr tag.” There’s a pause in the audio so dramatic music could be played once Kuroo gets to editing, Kuroo grinning and raising his eyebrows suggestively the whole time. Kenma snickers, covering his mouth with his hand. “I was originally going to do it myself, but I’ve never actually looked through my own tag before, and from what I’ve seen in my other friend’s tags, I thought moral support would be a good thing.” 

“You just don’t want to look at all the porn _of_ yourself _by_ yourself because then people would thing you’re weird.”

“I am weird, though! It’s obvious that I just want to spend time with you, and that’s why,” Kuroo smiles coyly, and Kenma stifles another, amused snicker, moving to open Kuroo’s laptop. 

“Let’s just get started,” Kenma says, typing in his password, greeted by the tag page, already pulled up. He raises an eyebrow upon seeing the scroll bar already halfway down the page. 

“I got curious!” Kuroo says in attempt to defend himself, but it doesn’t work; Kenma scoffs, and refreshes the page to get to the top. Then he lets Kuroo take the reins, and watches the screen as Kuroo scrolls to the first picture they come to. “See? That’s cute.” Kuroo points to a realistic sketch of Kenma with a cat-ear headband, and smiles. “It looks just like you!”

Kenma’s neutral face tinges pink, and he smiles softly. “Well this one looks like you, too,” He points to the artwork directly under it that compliments his own, cat ears and all. Kuroo’s grin grows. 

“It does, doesn’t it? My fans are such great artists!”

“Mhm.” 

“Ohh, and look at this-- they’re my favorite artist!” Kuroo’s hand flies back to hit Kenma on the chest, now, and he grimaces a moment before his eyes focus on the artwork that Kuroo was vehemently pointing at. 

“Ah. I’ve seen them before.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah; they’re really good...”

They continued on like that for an hour, probably, until Kuroo finally decided that they’ve done enough and closes up shop after doing an outro.

 It’s later than they’d thought. Kenma is obviously tired. But Kuroo needs to work on editing and getting the video ready for upload in the morning. 

“Should we order in? I don’t really feel like cooking tonight--”

“I can cook.” Kenma says, standing. Kuroo looks at him, surprise evident on his face, which seemingly annoys Kenma. “I’ve cooked before, Kuro, I’m not going to burn the whole apartment complex down,” He growls, and Kuroo laughs. 

“I know, I know, it’s just-- surprising. You never usually volunteer to cook.” 

“Because I don’t want to,” Kenma mutters, walking to the door, “But you seem like you need real food right now, not some cheap pizza from a fast food restaurant that probably has our address and order memorized.” 

Kenma leaves Kuroo to work, and Kuroo swears, he’s even more in love with him than before. 

Half an hour of editing, groaning, and pounding his head against the desk later, Kenma enters wearing pajamas. “Dinner’s done.” 

“Ok, I’ll be--” 

“No. Come out now, your video can wait.” Kenma says sternly, crossing his arms. “Don’t think I can’t hear you in here. The walls are thin.” 

Kuroo flushes at the thought of what else Kenma may have heard through the walls at night, but quickly shakes the thought out of his head as he stands, following Kenma out. 

“Ah, you say you don’t want me eating pizza, so you make pizza. Nice,” Kuroo smirks, leaning against the counter as Kenma pulls out plates and hands him one. 

“I said you shouldn’t eat at fast food restaurants all the time,” Kenma mumbles, grabbing himself his own slices. “Besides, that’s all we had in the cabinets. We need to go shopping.” 

Kuroo hums. “Tomorrow. I don’t wanna go out tonight.” 

Kenma makes a noise of affirmation, and walks to the living room, falling into his usual seat on the couch. Kuroo trails him, falling into the seat next to him. Kenma pulls out his ds, and Kuroo turns on the tv. Kenma shudders, and Kuroo realizes that the usual nest of blankets in Kenma’s spot on the couch. Odd. It was cold, it was snowing outside, and Kenma hated snow. Too cold, far too cold for him when he couldn’t create much body heat from himself. 

“Where are your blankets?”

Kenma looks up from his pizza to Kuroo to his pizza again. "I...your room, I think...” 

Oh. Yeah. Kenma had slept in his room last night. The heat was out, and the space heater in Kenma’s room wasn’t enough to keep him warm through the night. It makes Kuroo’s face warm up, and he laughs, to cover his nerves. 

“R- Right...” Suddenly Kenma shifts, and he’s curled up in Kuroo’s lap. “K- Ken--”

“You’re warm.” 

“Y- Yeah...” 

They finish eating in silence, and Kenma stays in his lap, playing his ds while Kuroo watches tv. 

It’s late, when they decide to turn in. Or, rather, Kuroo decides to turn in. Kenma had fallen asleep -- _again_. It honestly amazes Kuroo how much Kenma sleeps, and how easy it was for him to just...fall asleep anywhere. 

Before he can think too much about his roommate’s sleep habits, he’s lifting Kenma and carrying him to his bedroom, taking a pit stop to his own room to grab his blankets. The maintenance guy had come and fixed the heater earlier, and the space heater kept the room an almost boiling temperature for Kenma, so it had been deemed warm enough for him to inhabit once more. 

Tucking Kenma into bed, Kuroo allows himself the small pleasure of brushing his hair away from his face, and kissing his forehead. After that, he whispers a soft, useless “good night,” to Kenma and heads off to his own room, completely unaware of the golden irises, now wide open, staring after him as the door clicks softly shut. 


	7. Why Tsukishima Kei cannot play horror games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima hates to admit, but when Tadashi invites him to play a new horror game with him, he’s more than a little scared. Not because of the prospect of playing a horror game, but of the prospect of playing a horror game with Tadashi.

Tsukishima hates to admit, but when Tadashi invites him to play a new horror game with him, he’s more than a little scared. Not because of the prospect of playing a horror game, but of the prospect of playing a horror game _with Tadashi_. Tadashi had admitted to wanting to play it, but being too scared, and asked him to play it with him. Kei had agreed eagerly, not even thinking twice about the fact that Tadashi would probably cling to him when he got scared.

This is where he fucked up. And now he’s laying on Tadashi’s couch with an ice pack on his head and a flush on his cheek.

But perhaps he should backtrack.

It’s dark when Tsukishima arrives at Tadashi’s house, and he’s greeted with a nervous smile and Tadashi offering him a drink as they make their way to the office. Tsukishima declines, and so they make their way into the room and towards Kei’s inevitable demise. Tadashi pulls out an extra chair for Tsukishima and sets up his cameras, dimming the lights slightly.

He clicks record, and speaks, his smile from earlier never leaving his face. “Hey guys! Tadashi here, with Tsukki~” Tsukishima raises a hand in greeting, gaining a giggle from Tadashi. “So I’ve wanted to play a certain game for a while, but…I’ve been too afraid to play it by myself. So I asked the one and only Tsukki to join me! So let’s get going.”

Tadashi’s attention goes from the camera, to Tsukishima, to the computer, as he clicks the start button on the game. Instantly, loud, ominous music filters through the pair of ear buds they’re sharing – _oh god,_ they’re using the same pair of headphones – and Tsukishima sees Tadashi flinch slightly as he turns the volume down.

“Are you scared already? We haven’t even started.” Tsukishima snickers as the game starts. Finally Tadashi’s smile falters, and he clicks nervously around the room.

“Hey, I have a right.” Tadashi pouts, nudging him with his elbow, and Tsukishima feels his heart racing. “I don’t like scary things…” 

They make it to night three. Tadashi’s stiff as a board next to Tsukishima as the fourth starts, and he’s trembling, trying to keep his voice cheerful.

“This isn’t so–” Tadashi clicks a camera, only to see one of the animatronics had moved, and squeaks. “Bad.”

Tsukishima snickers at the crack in Tadashi’s voice. “Sure.”

Of course, Tsukishima’s amusement is short-lived. As he’s leaning back in his chair – maybe a little too far back – something jumps out of the screen and Tsukishima makes a noise, flinching back, and his chair tips over. He tumbles to the floor, knocking his head on the wall behind them.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi is instantly by his side, leaning over him. “Are you ok? Oh, you hit your head!” 

“I’m– I’m fine…” Tsukishima mutters, trying to sit, but his head is pounding and he lets his head fall lightly to the floor softly. “Ow…”

“We should get you an ice pack.” Tadashi says nervously, moving to stand. “Do you need help up?..” 

Tsukishima nods, and takes the hand offered to him, getting pulled up. Tsukishima blinks, and before he knows it, Tadashi is handing him a glass of water and some cough medicine that relieves pain. He’s on a kitchen chair. He blinks again, and Tadashi is setting an ice pack on his head, holding it there for him.

“I– I’ve got it, thanks,” Tsukishima takes the ice pack, flushing lightly as their hands brush. 

“Are you ok?” Tadashi asks as Tsukishima pops the pills in his mouth and takes a gulp of water. 

“Yeah.” 

“You sure?” Tadashi leans in to check his pupils. Tsukishima flinches, acutely aware of how close Tadashi is and is reminded of his _huge fucking crush on him_ , and leans back in his seat, alarmed. That was a mistake. Tsukishima goes tumbling to the floor again, but this time, he gets the notion to turn around so he doesn’t hit his head. That was yet another bad idea. He doesn’t have time to put his arms out before he goes down, and his forehead smacks against the tiled floor. “Tsukki!”

“Ah, I’m fine.” 

“Tsukki, you hit your head twice, maybe you should lay down…” 

“I’m _fine_.” Tsukishima says, but his head is killing him and he has no room to refuse as Tadashi helps him up and leads him to the couch in the living room. 

“You’re not,” Tadashi insists, and helps him lay carefully on the couch. “I’m sorry you keep getting hurt…” 

Tsukishima just grunts. 

Suddenly, Tadashi giggles. “You know, I never pegged you as a clumsy person, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima glares weakly at Tadashi, only fueling Tadashi’s giggles. “I got scared. And the second time was your fault, I might’ve kissed you if you got any closer so I had no choice.” 

Tadashi’s eyes widen, and it only then hits Tsukishima what he’d just said. 

“I-- I mean-- uh...”  

“I...wouldn’t have-- I wouldn’t have minded...” 

Oh. _Oh_. 

...Fuck. 


	8. A day in the life of youtuber Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi vlogs his day, and oh boy, is he glad.

“Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t been getting many vlogs out lately, I’ve been busy with a lot of secret stuff, but today I can finally vlog it!” Tadashi ignores the odd looks he gets from passersby as he pulls out his camera and films himself. He’s used to it.. “So, as you all may know – and if you don’t, you will – my college roommate Chikara is making a film! And I’m one of the main characters!

“The past few weeks has been table readings and costume design and all that jazz, but this week we’re filming and since the first day of real production is today, I decided to take you all along! So enjoy~” Covering the lens of the camera, he smiles politely at an old woman as she passes by. He’s glad the production studio isn’t too far from his home. He much prefers walking to driving. 

“Tadashi!” 

“Ah, Hitoka!” Tadashi smiles brightly at the blonde running to greet him from across the street. “Hi! I’m off to work on a project with Ennoshita– did he?..”

“Yep! Costume and set design. Kiy– Ah, Shimizu-san…Sh- She recommended me, and Ennoshita-san looked at my work and really liked it! I– I usually only do theater sets, though…I– I hope I don’t mess up!”

“You’ll do fine,” Tadashi says to calm his skittish friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. Then, suddenly, he smirks, startling Hitoka. “And you know you can call your girlfriend by her first name, right?” 

“Wh– What?! How did–”

“Oh, look, we’re here. Let’s go~” 

“Tadashi!” 

Tadashi ignores Hitoka, pulling out his camera as he skips inside, switching it on. “Aaaandddd We’re here! Oh, yeah; I found Yacchan on my way! Yacchan say hi!”

Hitoka waves to the camera as it’s pointed her way. “Hi!” 

Tadashi bows mockingly. “How are you, miss costume designer-sama?”

“Why, I’m doing just fine, thank you,” Hitoka giggles as she curtsies back gracefully. “We should find Ennoshita-san,”

Chikara pops out of a box near the door they’d entered, startling Hitoka, but Tadashi is unphased, instead directing the camera’s attention to the older man. “Well you found me,” 

“Hey Chika.” 

“Ready to film today?!”

“Yep!” Tadashi moves the camera up and down, as if making it nod with him, and grins at Chikara’s approving nod. 

“Yes sir!” 

Chikara laughs, smiling Kindly at Hitoka. “You don’t have to call me sir, Yachi, just Ennoshita is fine.”

“O- Of course!” Tadashi and Chikara laugh, and Tadashi ends the clip there, tucking his camera into his pocket.

“Hello,” 

“Tsukki!” Tadashi whirls around to the blond entering the studio, glad he wasn’t filming because he’s positive his face has heated up at the mere presence of his love interest. 

“Tsukishima, hi!” Chikara smiles at him before slowly sliding back down into the box, finger over his mouth as if to hush them. “I’m going to see if I can scare more people, but please make yourself at home until filming starts.”

“Ok!” 

“O– Ok!” Tadashi, Hitoka and Tsukishima make their way farther into the building, taking in the sights. A professional studio. With professional equipment.

“This is actually happening…”

Tsukishima chuckles, turning his head to look at Tadashi. “What, did you think this was all a dream?”

“It feels like it,”

Tsukishima chuckles again. “Maybe it is, pretty boy,” He says with a wink, and Tadashi realizes they’ve been unconsciously quoting their scripts. Flushing, he pulls his camera out, discretely trying to film as he continues.

“Ok, now I _definitely_ know it’s a dream.” 

Tsukishima quirks an eyebrow, and Tadashi hopes it’s not at the horrible job he’s doing at filming it. He knows he’ll have to postpone filming the vlog now that it’ll have spoilers, but he thinks maybe he could film the next couple of weeks and make a long compilation.

“And why’s that?” 

“Because you called me pretty boy…” 

“Well, now, darling, don’t say that,” Tsukishima takes a step closer, into Tadashi’s space, and and looks down at him. Tadashi can’t film, now, with Tsukishima in the way – in fact, now, he’s probably filming Tsukishima’s crotch – but he can see Hitoka filming with flushed cheeks. Tsukishima raises one hand so his fingers lightly nudge his chin up. “You _are_ my pretty boy…” 

This feels so– so _different_ , and Tadashi feels his heart thrumming in his chest. Sure, they’d done some blocking in the board room, but they’ve never really gotten _this_ close.

“Please don’t try to flatter me.” He says, fluttering his lashes and looking away. 

“I’m not,” Tsukishima says, and he starts to lean forward, biting his lip, and Tadashi feels breathless; he might faint. 

“But…” Tsukishima leans down, and Tadashi feels like screaming. This is when they’re supposed to be broken apart. Are they going to stop? It sure doesn’t look like they aren’t. Oh god– 

Tadashi feels his camera being taken from his hand before he recognizes that it was, and he whines pathetically upon the realization.

“Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima smirks. “You know I don’t like being filmed secretly, Yamaguchi.”

“S- Sorry, Tsukki…”

Tsukishima dangles his camera above Tadashi’s head with a smirk. “Oh, are you? I don’t think you are.”

“Tsukki, I am!” Tadashi whines, reaching for his camera but not quite reaching. “I’m really really sorry!” 

“I think a sorry kiss would convince me a bit more, don’t you?” 

At Tsukishima’s words, Tadashi freezes, but only for a second. He can’t even really think about it, he just…

Does it. He fucking kisses Tsukishima. On the lips.

In one swift motion, Tadashi switches from pathetically leaning against Tsukishima’s chest trying to grab the camera dangling in his hand, to leaning forward and pressing their lips together quickly. Tsukishima’s arm drops in surprise, grip going slack, and Tadashi takes the moment to swipe the camera back, pulling away with flushed cheeks. He has to hide his grin when he sees he’s still recording.

“How was that?” 

Tsukishima makes an affirmative noise, and shakes his head clear, coughing. “Uh–”

Tadashi smiles, and winks. “I’ll take that as a yes, pretty boy.”


	9. Yachi Hitoka is totally, absolutely, 100% screwed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi accidentally lets the whole kiss thing slip.

“Oh! Production of Ennoshita-san’s new film started this week!” Hitoka smiles at her chat, eyes scanning it for something to reply to. “Did I have fun?..Well of course I did! It was nerve-wracking, of course, but I really enjoyed it. And I’ll enjoy the rest of our filming as well.” 

The chat is moving too fast for Hitoka to focus on her game _and_ answer questions, and she’s really in the mood to talk, so she exits out of the cute rpg she was playing, scanning the chat. 

“It _was_ a long day, though. Ennoshita-san scared us at the door, Tadashi, Tsukki and me. Actually, he just scared me. ” She giggles, eyes crinkling shut. “And after that, he sent us off to the studio, and we went and hung around until filming started. Oh! I think I have a video of us in the changing rooms, hold on!” 

Hitoka takes her cell phone out, going to her gallery and scrolling through. When she finds a clip of the backstage area, she clicks play and holds in to the webcam on her laptop, using a cupped hand to amplify the sound. 

“Well, now, darling, don’t say that,” Tsukishima’s voice fills the air and Hitoka smiles. 

“This is when Tadashi-kun and Tsukishima-kun were practicing their lines.” 

“You _are_ my pretty boy…” 

“Please don’t try to flatter me.” Tadashi mutters. Hitoka watches on, unaware of the chat blowing up at the proximity of the two. 

“I’m not.”

“But…” Tsukishima snatches Tadashi’s camera from his hand and Tadashi whines pathetically. 

“Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima smirks. “You know I don’t like being filmed secretly, Yamaguchi.”

“S- Sorry, Tsukki…”

 “Oh, are you? I don’t think you are.”

“Tsukki, I am! I’m really really sorry!” 

“I think a sorry kiss would convince me a bit more, don’t you?” 

And then Hitoka remembers what had happened when she had filmed this and she squeaks, shutting her phone off, but the audio continues to play, even with the darkened screen. 

“How was that?” 

“Uh–”

“I’ll take that as a yes, pretty boy.”

Hitoka feels like crying. She’d _completely_ forgotten, _god_ , she’s an idiot. Tadashi and Tsukishima are going to _kill her,_ she knows it; they’d been keeping it quiet, because they didn’t know where their relationship was going, and now _every one watching her stream knew_. 

“U- Uh…Um…Anyway…I was very busy today! Um– Ah…” Hitoka’s phone dings, and she feels dread wash over her as she looks. Tadashi. 

“I- I think I’m going to wrap it up, gee, I’m so tired! Good night everyone! Bye~” 

Shutting down her computer, Hitoka heaves a big sigh. 

_[9:50 PM Tadashi] Hitokaaa D:_

Hitoka groans. She is _so_ screwed. 

_[9:52 PM Me] I’m so sorry I completely forgot (╥_╥)_

_[9:53 PM Tadashi] Hitoka-channn Tsukki and I still haven’t...Talked about the kiss..._

_[9:53 PM Me] I know I’m sorry! :c_

_[9:54 PM Tadashi] (╥_╥)_

_[9:54 PM Tadashi] God we’re screwed._

_[9:55 PM Tadashi] Night Hitoka]_

_[9:55 PM Me] I”M SORRY TADASHI-KUN!! :c_

Hitoka collapses onto her bed with a groan, knowing tomorrow she’d wake to countless posts, messages, and call-outs. 

“I’m in so much trouble...” 


	10. A mess like herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short thing for my favorite gays~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write girls and I need to learn.

Yachi Hitoka is a mess. She’s a blushing, stuttering mess, and she’s prone to bouts of self-deprecation. All-in-all, she’s a mess. 

Despite her being a mess, Shimizu Kiyoko is head over heels. As is everyone else who’s subscribed to the smaller girl. Because they too, are messes, and relate to her. Kiyoko is not a mess. She has all her life in line, she has a job she likes a lot, and she definitely knows her beauty. She thinks maybe Hitoka would be happy with someone more like her. A mess. Any one of her subscribers would be happy to do so. 

After all, she may be a mess, but she deserves the best. 

Kiyoko is taken aback when Hitoka confesses; she’s stuttering, and blushing, and picking at her nails, but she confesses and Kiyoko is so happy she doesn’t have time to _think_  about how she isn’t the best for her, she says yes and they plan a date and _oh my god it’s happening_. 

Yachi Hitoka may be a mess, but so is Kiyoko, when it comes to her. 


	11. Of talks and missing lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Kei have a talk, and Yachi and Kiyoko are missing.

“Do your parents watch your videos?..” They’d been talking about their jobs, and their lives for the last half an hour, and it’s nice. It’s comfortable. Tadashi’s getting a little worries, wondering where Hitoka and Kiyoko, but Kei is able to keep him from worrying too much. 

Kei shakes his head. “No. Do yours?” 

“My mom watches my normal vlogs, and my stepdad watches the gaming ones...they have preferences, is all, but yeah, they watch.” 

Kei snickers. “So you have to be on your best behavior at all times, huh?” 

“Ah, even my worst behavior is good behavior.” Tadashi giggles, taking a sip out of the coffee cup Hitoka had given him when he first showed up at her house. He smiles softly. “All around, though, they’d probably support me anyway.” 

“My parents don’t really get it, but they’re older than most, so I guess I can see why…” Kei sighs, not looking up at the most definitely pitiful smile Tadashi was offering him. “Then again, they don’t really care, as long as I’m helping with their bills and don’t question why my mother hasn’t slept in the same bed as my father for the last three months.”

“That’s horrible, Tsukki!” Tadashi says, because it is. His own mother and father in law supported him to the fullest; he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have family so…distant.

“Yeah, well, my brother, Akiteru, he’s supportive. I don’t mind that they don’t care.”

"Ah, Akiteru-kun’s the one from your most recent video, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s nice that he likes to take part in your career.”

“Sometimes, yeah.” 

Tadashi looks to say something when Hitoka and Kiyoko enter, their hair ruffled and blushes on their faces. He flushes, not wanting to think about what they’d done while they were away. 


	12. The accidental confession

He’d meant to send it privately. Shit. Fuck. God damn it.

Tsukishima Kei stares at the many screenshots of the video he’d posted half an hour ago, captions added, and the many “OMG I DoWNLOADED IT IN CasE HE DELETS ITFHJ” that go with it. His phone is blowing up next to him, and he knows it’s Tadashi, but he can’t bring himself to answer the calls and texts. He’s too busy trying to figure out how he could be so fucking stupid.

He shouldn’t have hit record and said his feelings. He shouldn’t have posted the video privately on tumblr to send to Tadashi. He shouldn’t have accidentally hit “unprivate” while he was editing the posts caption.

Maybe confessing to Tadashi with a video was a bad idea.

With a groan, Tsukishima hits play on the video that just ruined his life. He doesn’t even want to watch it, he has no idea why he is. Maybe to rub it in his own face that his life is ruined?

“So…Uh…I don’t know how to start this. Uh…Yamaguchi. I’m bad with feelings, and talking, and talking about my feelings, and– You get it. But I knew from the first time….I saw you…that you were going to ruin my life. I knew from the moment I hit play on your videos. From your pretty face, to your…sweet, perfect attitude, never not smiling…I just knew. And…” Tsukishima in the video gulps, pushing up his glasses, and Tsukishima in real life wants to pound his head against his head against his desk until he dies, because honestly. 

“I like you, Yamaguchi. I– I really do. Like, a lot. Embarrassingly so. I would never be able to tell you to your face, and I know you’re always on your tumblr, so…I made this. Please, uh– if you don’t return my feelings…just pretend this didn’t happen.

“I don’t want anything to change between us, I…I just enjoy our time together, and if we were to…go out…I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that….So…Bye.” 

God, you’re so awkward, Kei!

Tsukishima groans, and lets his head fall to his desk. “Fucking kill me!..”

Tsukishima watches his dashboard with disdain through his skewed glasses. He feels sick. Tadashi is going to leave him forever, now, and it’s all his fault. Damn it.

His computer dings, and he groans. He lifts his head, and frowns at the message tab. He only has messaging open for friends.

Opening the window begrudgingly, Tsukishima feels his breath leave him. Tadashi’s url is highlighted, and Tsukishima can see the cursed “tadafries sent you a video!” flashing on the screen. He can’t escape him, can he? With a groan, Tsukishima clicks on the message, and sees a video clip. Trying not to cringe at being rejected in the same unconventional way he confessed, he presses play. 

The video goes full screen, and Tsukishima watches as Tadashi appears on screen. 

“Hi, uh…Tsukki… Ha– uh, this is weird…making a video just to one person. Ah… You’re not answering my calls…Or my texts…Or your door. I went and knocked on the door, and it was locked… So I figure you’re not getting the memo here. I like you too. So much it hurts sometimes. Really. 

“You’re sweet, and handsome, and your soft, and I can’t tell you enough how you’ve changed me. So, uh…I guess when you finally look.” 

“Shit.” Tsukishima slams his laptop shut, and pounds his head against the desk. “Stupid stupid stupid.” 

Lifting his phone, he peeks at the screen. Twenty text messages, fifteen calls. God, is he an idiot. He needs to fix this. 

Getting to Tadashi’s house takes less time than usual, and he fears he’s disturbed the neighbors by time Tadashi opens up. “Tsukki?..” 

“I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.” 

“You’re not an idiot.” 

“I am! I posted a video about my feelings for you online. I didn’t mean to, I was just going to send it to you… The point is, I– I was so stupid–”

“Tsukki.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you like me?” 

“Y…eah?..” Tsukishima frowns, brows furrowing. “I like you a lot.” 

“Then shut up and kiss me.” 

So he does.


	13. The Birthday Boy

“Happy birthday Tsukki!” Tsukishima wakes to a camera in his face, and soft smiles. With a groan, he rolls over and tries to hide his face. He always looks like shit in the morning, Tadashi knows this. 

“You’re killing me, Tadashi,” Tsukishima whines, trying to fall back asleep, but Tadashi pokes at him, giggling, and he’s forced to crack his eyes open. “It’s too early for this…”

“Tsukki! It’s your birthday! Wake uuuupppp~” 

With another groan, Tsukishima rolls over. He frowns up at the bright smile behind a camcorder, but he can’t seem to stay upset at Tadashi. “You’re recording?..”

Tadashi giggles. “Yep! It’s your special day!”

“Ok, I love you, but I’m going to need you to stop and cuddle with me.” 

Tadashi giggles, and falls on top of him, grinning. The camera falls to the bed and Tadashi presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “Morning, birthday boy.”

“Morning.” Tsukishima smiles softly as Tadashi lets his head fall to his chest. If someone had told him his last birthday that he and Tadashi would be together _today_ , he would have laughed his ass off because Tadashi is so beautiful and so kind and Tsukishima–…he _isn’t_. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, since I was next to you~” Tadashi says, nuzzling into Tsukishima’s chest. “But enough about me: did _you_ sleep well?” 

“Great.” 

Tadashi hums against Tsukishima’s chest, pressing soft kisses onto the pale skin. “That’s good…”

Tsukishima sighs contentedly. “I could spend all days like this…”

“Me too, but…” Tadashi sits up, wiggling his hips teasingly against Tsukishima’s, and Tsukishima growls. “I have quite a few surprises for you today~” 

Tsukishima raises his eyebrows. “Really.”

“Really.” Tadashi smirks. He wiggles his hips again, but in a second he’s up, pulling at Tsukishima’s hand. “But first…Come on! We’re eating breakfast at your favorite bakery.” 

“Cake? For breakfast?” 

“Yep! Now up up up, chop chop!” Tadashi picks up his camera, pecks Tsukishima on the cheek, and they’re off to breakfast. Tsukishima knows there’s going to be a lot of vlogging today, with their friends and family around, but he can’t seem to find himself feeling tired at the prospect of it all. 

As long as he’s with Tadashi, he’ll be fine. 


	14. Tanaka fucking Saeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help Yacchan.

Tanaka Saeko is going to die. This is Hitoka’s only thought as she watches Ryuu’s live stream. The younger Tanaka was being his typical self, oogling Kiyoko, and of course Saeko decides to tell him, on camera, “Ryuu, bud, how many times do I have to tell you Kiyo-kun is hella gay for Yachi? They’re actually dating.” 

Yachi watches as Ryuu’s face heats up, his eyes widening, and he coughs, grabbing something from off camera and waving it around. He stutters out a quick change of subject, but the damage is done, and Yachi groans, closing her laptop with a gentle click. 

“Oh god,” She groans, banging her head on her pink desk. “Whyyyy?” 

Her phone is exploding with twitter notifications, and she ignores it, standing and walking across her small studio apartment to the kitchenette, pouring herself more coffee. She opts against her usual creamer, deciding she’s going to need all the caffeine she can get to clear this up. 

She’s sitting down again, about to open her laptop again, when her phone rings and she answers with a groan. 

“Tadashiii, I’m going to die.” 

“Please don’t do that, we’ve only just gotten together,” comes a calm, quiet voice that  _definitely_  isn’t Tadashi. 

“Oh my god,” Hitoka whines. “Kiyoko, I’m actually going to die.” 

“I thought you would be like this,” Kiyoko says, and Yachi can hear the smile in her voice. “But isn’t this karma? You did out Tsukishima-kun and Tadashi-chan, it’s only fair.” 

Hitoka groans. “You’re not angry? I mean, it was your idea to keep it quiet…” 

“I just wanted to keep you to myself for a while,” Kiyoko says simply. “I’m glad, though, actually. I’m very proud to be with you.” 

“Oh my god.” 

Kiyoko chuckles. “I love you so much, Hitoka-chan~ Just don’t go on dying now, I’d be very upset.” 

“I’ll try…” 

“I’m going to make a post to clear things up, and then get to work on a new video so I’ll let you go. I love you.” 

Hitoka turns positively red. “I love you too…Bye…” 

“Goodbye, Hitoka-chan.” 

“B- Bye…” 

The phone clicks and Yachi can’t even pull her phone away from her ear before it rings again. She picks it up, groaning. 

“Hello, Tadashi.” 

“Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it, Yacchan?” 

“It is indeed.” 

It is indeed.


End file.
